


Glow In The Dark

by catskardllamas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, I wrote this in 2017 when I was hella stressed with my job at the home, and i was hella into supportive spencer, is it considered angst?, reader is a dss, which is like a cna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: You ever have one of those days where everything just feels...wrong? But you have that one person that can make it all right?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Glow In The Dark

You’d had a hard day at work. Some days were hectic as all get out and some days were so boring that you couldn’t wait to get out of your shift and do something productive (or just really fun) before you conked for a few hours. That particular shift was longer than anticipated. One of your residents ended up having to go to the ER. It was your first time going. Ever.

When you got in the passenger seat of the ambulance, you texted Spencer, your boyfriend of 2 and a half months. He was at home in his own bed, probably not awake yet for the day (your co-worker had called 911 at the end of your 3rd shift). When he didn’t reply for the duration of the ride to the hospital, you decided to just leave it for the time being. You had to leave lines of communication open with your supervisors and home managers anyway. Hospital visits could get busy, you’ve heard from your co-workers. You wouldn’t have time.

After your resident had been set up in the ER, you checked your phone for the time. There were messages from the appropriate people at work but still nothing from Spencer. The guy wasn’t always a morning person, so it didn’t bother you, not entirely. To be honest, though, you kind of missed him. You hadn’t seen him in 2 days. It could get difficult when he was always away on cases, and you worked the night shift.

After Gertrude was finally officially admitted into the hospital from the emergency room, you were made to go home as per company policy. It was hard, though, because she was your favorite resident and you weren’t sure when you would see her again. You were positive that her condition wasn’t life-threatening, but she was a DNR, do not resuscitate. You still had fear. But your boss was your ride home and she was waiting for you out in the parking lot.

After giving Gert a slight kiss on the temple (she was hella knocked out), you made your way to the elevators and then eventually to the car. After writing your incident report in the car, you finally arrived at your apartment. You thanked your boss and made your way through your front door. You heaved a sigh and took off your jacket, then hanged it up. When you kicked off your shoes, you cocked your head and listened. After receiving no reply from your text early, you had hoped Spencer was going to surprise you. You should have known better.

Again, you weren’t completely offended. It was nearing lunchtime, and there was always a chance that he had to fly to a different city in a different state. It was OK. It was totally OK.

“I need Haagen-Dazs,” you heavily sighed. Sometimes the ice cream helped with the little white lies you told yourself.

When the pint of raspberry white chocolate truffle was opened, you grabbed a spoon and proceeded to throw yourself onto the sofa in the living room. You turned on the t.v. and prayed that _The Price Is Right_ was on. Apparently, you were just going to keep receiving disappointments as the day wore on. You should have gone to bed, but your mind couldn’t stop racing.

After you had checked your phone, totally not the hundredth time since you first texted your boyfriend, you stood up for something. Of course, you forgot what it was and sat right back down. You got up again and started pacing after groaning at the sky.

“What is wrong with meeee?”

Nobody answered, you _were_ home alone after all, and you weren’t sure if you should cry, take a shower, or try to sleep. Knowing that sleep was nowhere near possible, you decided to shower. Maybe you’d cry in there? _I am losing my ever-loving mind_.

When the hot shower didn’t do anything, you decided to switch it to cold to shave your legs. _Why am I shaving in cold water_ , you shrugged but continued to skim the razor over your soaped up legs. You turned off the not-so-helpful water and ran your hands over your legs and made sure you didn’t miss anything. That’s when you got inspired.

“Why the eff am I home, _alone_ , when I have a key to my boyfriend’s apartment that has rockin WiFi,” you asked yourself while you were still bent over feeling your legs. “And why am I talking to myself and asking questions?”

You scrounged your bedroom looking for a cute shirt to put on over your best pair of jeans. The one you picked was a hyacinth blue. When you looked at the ever-growing pile of dirty clothes, you decided to use Spencer’s built-in amenities. He drank your coffee, you used his laundry detergent. Give and take, give, and take.

The weather wasn’t too obscene for mid-February, and you decided to just walk the few blocks to his building. You were really glad that your job sometimes included lifting your residents and maneuvering their bodies because that laundry bag was no joke. You needed to remember that you were an adult and that you had to do your own laundry more than once a week.

_Pfft, yeah okay.+_

After making it up to his floor and throwing your jacket and extra key onto his side table, you walked into his bedroom. You sat the bag on the ground and decided to go for a pair of his sweats and sat on the bed to try to roll up the pant legs. That had failed miserably, and you threw your body back on his dark blue comforter in more frustration.

You stared up at his white ceiling and smiled when you tried to imagine what Little Spencer’s walls looked like all those years ago. _I bet he had those glow-in-the-dark star stickers and I bet he put them in constellations._ Your thoughts of what kid Spencer was like led you to the nap you so desperately needed. Dreams of being a kid and being Spencer’s playmate took over any frustrations you had following your shift.

When you awoke, it was to your best friend with his arm around your waist and his chest to your back. Sometimes your legs intertwining made it onto your Favorite’s list.

Okay, it made the list all the time. It was the top 3.

His even breathing into your hair made you realize that he was taking his own nap. From the corner of your eye, you could tell that the sky outside was darkening, but there were still splashes of pink and orange. You began to crave Superman ice cream and held in one of your groans of frustration.

_That explains it!_ “My period!”

You quickly latched your hand to your mouth when you realized that you yelled that last part but it didn’t matter. Spencer’s hold was tightening, and you could hear him yawning from behind you. You held your breath and tried to wait it out, but he started stretching. You rolled your eyes.

“Awesome.”

“Hmm?” Your boyfriend had hummed in confusion.

“Nothing, Spence. Go back to sleep.” The hand that was resting against his arm began to make soothing motions, but it got trapped by a bigger one.

Spencer must have mentally decided he was overlooking at the back of your head because he pulled moved you onto your other side, to face him. He gave one of his beautiful lazy smiles and blinked softly. You just gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to get to the awareness level he wanted to be at. Given, not aware might be what he wanted.

When he didn’t snuggle up to you to go back to sleep, you realized that he was waiting on you for confirmation that it was okay to return to slumberland.

“Go back to sleep, Hun.” Your fingers raked gently through his hair. “You gotta be exhausted. You had knocked the heck out when I woke up.”

He scrunched his nose in disagreement. “But you’re awake. When you’re awake, I’m awake.”

“Well, that’s not true. If that were the case, then neither of us would be getting any sleep ever,” you chuckled.

He chuckled and responded with “Oh the things we do for our careers. I’d go many moons without sleep if it meant I could get to spend more time with you.”

Blushing, you gave a soft snort. “Maybe if you could survive without resting that giant noodle of yours.”

“Okay Miss Smarty Pants, how long did it take you to give in to sleep after your shift, huh?” He was on his elbow now.

You followed suit. “Not that long. I’ll have you know, I got an adequate amount of sleep.”

When his eyes narrowed at you, you held in your sigh of resignation. You weren’t going to give in that easily. Spencer couldn’t always win, could he?

“You got home, almost 5 hours after your shift was _supposed_ to end, and went immediately for the ice cream. Haagen-Dazs to be more specific. You tried to do something to waste time, probably watch t.v. or read. I’m going to guess t.v. since your hands were busy. After you ate ALL the ice cream, you eventually decided to come over here and apparently do laundry. When that, for whatever reason, didn’t work out you decided to come in here and get comfy. Am I right?”

You didn’t answer him, so his fingers skimmed your sides, making you giggle.

“FINE. Yes. Yes, you’re right.”

“Thank you.”

“Mostly right, anyway. Not all of it was right. You missed the part about what happened after I came in here.”

“Oh?”

“I laid on your bed and imagined what your childhood ceiling looked like, imagined being your friend all those years ago. If you could see the stars from where you lay and if they were in all the right constellations. I bet you would have spent hours laying with me telling me them all, name by name. You would have traced them out with my hand.”

Spencer watched carefully as you drew out the only constellation you knew on the back of his arm, making goosebumps rise. He didn’t say anything.

“You would have taken the time to explain everything to me and made sure I understood it. You would have been patient with me too, and that’s more than what I would have deserved. Even after I would have zoned out, not that I would have wanted to, you would have kept tracing the constellations. There would have been nothing that could make you give up on me. Just like there would have been nothing that could have made me give up on you.”

When he still didn’t respond, his eyes never leaving yours, you went on. “Just like how there’s still nothing that could make me ever want to give up on you. Because you’re mine, and I love you.”

“Y/n,” he hummed your name, and if that wasn’t one of the best sounds you had ever heard… “You gotta stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you. The problem is,” Spencer said as he leaned in. “If I kiss you now, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

You fluttered your eyes clothes as he ran a hand down your spine and left it there at the base. You had re-opened your eyes to discover his were now sparkling and full of mischief. There was a side of Spencer you didn’t always get to see, and it was beginning to come out. Blessedly, it was a part of Spencer that only you ever got to witness.

A few moments slipped by, and he didn’t do anything else. You softly ran your fingernails from behind his ears and along his lower hairline to the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. He didn’t move from his position, though. He was still halfway leaned in.

You lowered your hand and gently rested it on his waist, your thumb briefly disappearing under his shirt. He took it as a sign to gently lower you on your back but his eyes still never left you.

_How blessed can I be,_ you thought, _that I have such a wonderful man by my side to guide me through the worst of times and rejoice with me through the best of times._

Unbeknownst to you, he was thinking the same thing but mirrored.

When his lips touched the base of your throat, you arched your back and gave a soft moan. There wasn’t a sign of him letting up, and then you remembered and began to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” He had asked when you didn’t cease.

“Oh man,” you wiped the tears from your eyes. “I completely forgot, and that could have been an extra mess we wouldn’t need.”

He kept his penance of confusion but raised his eyebrow.

“I just started my period. We won’t be having any of ‘that’ for a while.”

“And that’s funny because…”

“Because if I’m not laughing, I’ll cry and that’s about 3 more pints of ice cream you don’t have.”

Spencer lowered himself back onto the bed and sighed.

“Alright, but there are ways around that.”

You had slid off the bed and headed towards the en-suite. “Yeah, not a chance. Good try though,” you say as you walk into the bathroom and close the door, still laughing.


End file.
